


The Shaving Cream Sniper

by bluelinespecial



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, chris kreider loves his goalies, goalie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelinespecial/pseuds/bluelinespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-game tag, 3/14/15, @ Buffalo. Skapski gets a shutout, Kreider gets to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shaving Cream Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> For H&K, who are dumb and far too encouraging.

It was not completely spur of the moment, not really. If anyone asked, then Chris would say he thought of it as he was stepping into the locker room, seeing Skaps get pulled away for an interview with John. He wouldn't want to admit that he started preparing for this the moment Coach confirmed that Skaps was getting the start against Buffalo.

Because, like, superstitions and jinxes, and God forbid we talk about the s-word even one second before the end of a game. 

Cam had an idea of his plan, though. Cam always knew what stupid shit was in his head. He skates over to Cam on the ice and Cam leaned in and said, "do it," and what the hell, Chris hadn't even said anything to him. Cam was gonna have to turn down his Kreidar. 

(Or else find an even better use for it.) (No, Chris, stop it, don't keep going there, Jesus.)

Once Skaps was out of the room, Chris grabbed a towel and shouted out, "Someone toss me some shaving cream!" A can was quickly aimed at his head, but like his best buddy's a goalie, right, so he can handle that. Glove save, woo.

He wants it done during the interview. In baseball it's always while the guy's got the on-field interview, so that's where Skaps is gonna have to get it. Timing is important. He pulls up his hood over his head—everyone's gonna know it was him anyway but whatever, it'll look cool—and then darts out, striking with the precision of a sniper.

The Shaving Cream Sniper. He likes it.

He gets Mackenzie right in the face, and immediately proceeds to rub it all in his face. Skaps is a fighter; Skappy gets all slappy, trying to get the towel of shaving cream off his face. But Chris is stronger and far more determined, and finally Skaps has to lean down, holding the towel to his face, before Chris figures it's time to book it. 

His hood's still up as he darts back to the locker room, listening to John laughing. 

He's beaming as he rejoins his team, and Cam laughs at Chris's face. 

"A successfully-executed plan, I'm guessing?"

Chris sits at his locker, laughing. "Could not have been more perfect!" 

Steps is giggling like an idiot, and even Mac's cracking a smile. Danny Boy is singing along to "Shout" like the old man that he is, and Zucc and Hags are chattering in Swedish or Norwegian—probably a weird mix of both—and Chris is just so fucking happy. Sure it was "just Buffalo" but two points are two points and no one can take them away.

Plus his ginger baby got a goddamn shutout—SHUTOUT!, he wants to shout from the top of First Niagara—and his backup baby is happy and GOD Chris just loves his goalies so much.

(Maybe too much.)

Mackenzie comes back in the locker room to a huge cheer and laughter. Everyone decides as a single unit to not point out the bit of shaving cream he's still got up by his hairline, just under the brim of the slightly mangled Broadway Hat. He thanks everyone, tells them all that he's grateful for their support so he didn't have to work too hard. 

Well that's bullshit, and Hayesy and Zucc immediately begin reenacting a couple of Mackenzie's sweetest goalies of the night, and that little ginger face gets pink and clashes with hair and Chris is a little breathless.

(Almost definitely too much.)

They can't linger long, gotta jump on the plane to get back home as soon as possible, so they can get sleep before tomorrow's 5 o'clock game. So Chris doesn't have to linger too long on impossible things. 

That's what dreams are for, anyway. The lingering.


End file.
